phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
One, does anyone have any sort of plot summary? Two, holy crud! What NCIS agent with a bionic eye was able to find this in that picture!? Anyway, as usual, this is a talk page, and please sign your messages with the signature feature.Bloxdude47 (talk) 04:54, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably not until a month before the eps comes out. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 05:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I zoomed in on the picture on Twitter. The screen at the right says "V''D, or 0'' Clip Save Summer-036-001.1g". The bottom of the screen says "412*4". I did not see the words "Last Day of Summer" in the photo. Who originally created this? Might want to ask them. SunBeater3K =talk= 20:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, the picture that you looking for was deleted by me, since Olivia Olson delete that kinda like a leak information and so I did that. Patrickau 26 (talk) 23:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Gasp! This had better not be the series finale! - Jasonbres (talk) 16:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Certainly hope not. SunBeater3K =talk= 20:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Same here, hopefully they made Season 5. Patrickau 26 (talk) 23:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Likewise. In the meantime, it's definitely something to ask Dan and/or Swampy about. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 00:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :At least it's only a month until Comic-Con for anyone who is going to ask. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 00:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :The show does have to end at some point, though. —09MurphyM (talk) 01:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Aliki T Grafft said (on Twitter) at some point that the end of this season was not (or not necessarily) the end of the series. SunBeater3K =talk= 03:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you provide the link to that particular tweet if you can find it? Black Spiderman (talk) 03:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Got it. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Phew! That's a relief. - Jasonbres (talk) 11:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd assumed that if the show was going to end, Disney would have announced its cancellation, just like it did with Good Luck Charlie. So now that we know it's not, let's all relax a little bit. This episode's not coming out for at least a year so we have plenty to look forward too. Black Spiderman (talk) 12:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure we can definitively call it a "not" yet. More like a "not necessarily". But yes, let's definitely relax a bit and try not to overspeculate. SunBeater3K =talk= 14:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I would say that the second movie would be a more logical series finally (depending on when it's released.)I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 15:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Some logic: Per the TV Guide announcement about the Mission Marvel episode's release: "The team is already pondering a second Marvel special." So I think it's safe to assume this won't be a series finale. SunBeater3K=talk= 16:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) page redirect Who set "Last Day of Summer" to redirect here? Since "Patrickau 26" set the original page from a since-deleted link, I'd think "Save Summer" (per the picture linked in the discussion somewhere) and "Last Day of Summer" are 2 different episodes. SunBeater3K =talk= 04:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Right now, I don't know if they are different or the same episode. My guess is the same thing. The Last Day of Summer photo was deleted by me since the original one was provided by Olivia Olson was deleted due to possible leak, and the save summer via tweet by Dan Povenmire so it real and someone renamed it. As for "The Last Day of Summer", I clean up the loose ends and let's all wait for it to come out in the open when the time is right. Patrickau 26 (talk) 04:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Later seasons for Phineas and ferb idea Let say if the do a spin off to ed edd n eddyr Phineas and ferb or more seasons past 4 or 5 than maybe they can fellow in feet steeps of ed edd n eddy. Where they can have the gangs back at school and that could add a new twist to the show Dan & Swampy mentioned back in a 2011 interview that they had revisited a possible spin-off involving them going to school. They said it could be their "Suite Life on Deck", but I find it unlikely to happen. There was also a rumor for a Fireside Girls spin-off and that is on the backburner right now Black Spiderman (talk) 16:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Two orders of business 1. I read somewhere the code is 426/427. 2. Robert Hughes confirmed that this is special which will air earlier than others. Maybe add it to the template of specials? Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 18:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Isabella's eyebrows I was looking over the errors section, and I know it's been said that Isabella shouldn't have eyebrows and for many of the eps in S4 she does. But do we have to point it out in every ep from now on until the end of the season? Maybe the animators wanted to be able to express more emotions and needed the eyebrows to facilitate that. Should we constantly be pointing that out as errors?